Leave in the Dusk: Chapter Three
In Which a Goddess Gives Me a Puppet Show "....Yeah, I'm still not following." Shiloh shook his head solemnly, skeptically. The floor and walls were shimmering with golden light, Paige was dead on the floor, he was sitting next to the sunrise herself, and naturally he couldn't understand anything about the situation. Any sign of logic or reason was gone now, and for the skeptic young man, that was scary. Hemera groaned and adjusted her violet sundress, trying to make herself comfortable on the lumpy stack of blankets and comforters. "It's not that hard to understand, Shiloh Yazzie. I am a goddess." "You've said already. Care to explain?" The goddess stood up again, pools of light gathering at her feet. "I have no clue what else you would need to know." "Fine, then who is she?" Shiloh pointed at the girl on the floor, sweet Paige, still ominously still. He was strangely calm about the whole ordeal, Hemera noted. "....It's odd." She said, looking down at Paige’s body pitifully. "One would imagine that a true friend would care much more for a classmate. Especially considering that classmate is currently......unavailable." "Pa--you were annoying, I have no sympathy." Shiloh retorted. "And you didn't answer my question." The goddess reached down and collected a few blankets from the pile, resting them over Paige's body with a demure expression. "...That is difficult enough to explain as is. Perhaps we should wait a bit." She stood and examined her hostess, soft expression and stone skin, resting underneath dirtied comforters littered with mothballs and dust bunnies. "We should start from the beginning. That is my specialty after all, beginnings." She eased onto her feet and paced the room quietly, letting the liquid sunlight follow her steps further. "Tell me, Shiloh Yazzie, have you heard of the Greek gods?" "Yeah, you just said you were one, a.....protogenoi, right?" "Correct. Now, I assume you know a few of the more popular gods?" "Uh....Zeus, Hades, Apollo, Artemis...?" "Excellent. There are many gods and goddesses, you'll find. Some good, some bad." She nodded to herself and clasped her hands, revealing nearly trimmed purple nails. "In the beginning," She opened her hands and a wave of light filled the cabin, removing the textures of the cracking walls and floors, as though they were in a block of pure sunlight. "There was Chaos." Between Shiloh, still seated on the floor, and the goddess, there grew a pitch black form, clawing out from the golden floor. It managed to move onto its knees and stood, a pure silhouette. "He birthed four children - Nyx, the night.." Sprouting from the silhouette was another figure - female, dotted with twinkling lights - stars. "....Tartarus, nothingness..." From the original silhouette came another man, slow moving, but with a definite and strong build. ".....Gaea, the Earth..." From the dark being came a flash of colors, a beautifully adorned mass of color, a great contrast from her siblings. Her colorful silhouette danced across the lit floor and stopped short of Shiloh, as if judging him. "...and Erebos, darkness." Erebos arose from the first silhouette and his form flickered a bit as be walked, as though the lighting of the room was messing with his form. The first form, Chaos, sunk into the light once again as though he melted and left his four children, stationed around the corners of the room. Hemera continued her puppet show and gestured first to Nyx, the dark lady. "Nyx and her brother, Erebos, had five children together. Hypnos, the sleep, Thanatos, non violent death, Epiphron, prudence." She created the first three, depicting Hypnos as a hunched figure, Thanatos as a tall young looking man, and Epiphron as sly looking man. "And the other two?" Shiloh asked, looking past the vibrant puppet of Gaea that was still transfixed with him. "Aether, the light." Next to Hemera herself materialized a handsomely bearded man. "And finally Hemera, the day." Shiloh raised his brow, hands clasped in his lap. "My mother, Nyx, and I have always had a tense relationship. We must balance each other - night and day, dark and light." She cleared the room of everybody but Nyx's form, and the newly formed Hemera puppet. The show she created had the pair passing each other and simultaneously changing the lighting of the room. As Nyx passed, the room darkened, and vice versa for Hemera's passing. "The natural order has been the same since my creation. Nyx would return to her home in Tartarus - that is the place, not her brother - and when it came nighttime, she would leave and I would return there.” "However, my mother began staying out longer and longer. She would leave me at the gates of Tartarus - at first for a few extra minutes, and later a few hours. My husband, Aether, began questioning her motives but she remained silent." Hemera swallowed and cleared her show again. "We devised a plan," she extended her hand and, from her fingertips, formed a little girl, no older than three. "Aether would take on my responsibilities and monitor Nyx, while I would watch from the mortal world." The little girl turned and looked at the Hemera figure, taking her hand as the two merged together. "It was then I met you, Shiloh Yazzie. A young man with charmspeak, some of the best I have ever witnessed." "What is ‘charmspeak’?" Shiloh interrupted, receiving a harsh stare from the goddess. "With such power,” She continued, ignoring his inquiry. “You could help me return to my place among the gods.” "Why can't you just....zap back into the sky? You are a goddess." "Taking on a host is great responsibility, Shiloh." She said. "To become a human is to allow many of your powers to fall into dormancy. I can only recollect enough power to return home if we find such a hotspot.” "Hotspot?" "Athens, Greece." Hemera sighed, fluffing the bottom of her dress. "It is the only hotspot I am aware of currently - however I have a theory. If we could find a sister city of Athens, there is a chance I could regain at least a fragment of power Enough to return home.” "What is the nearest sister city?" Shiloh inquired, expecting the absolute worst. "There are six options to choose from. Los Angeles, Washington DC, Philadelphia, Boston, Chicago. And finally, Athens in Georgia." She closed her eyes and mouthed the cities again, nodding with satisfaction. Shiloh ducked slightly and waved, opening his mouth for another question. “What exactly was Nyx doing wrong though? She’s making night a little longer - so what, we’ll all get over it. Humans can adapt.” “I cannot adapt.” The goddesses’ fist clenched tightly, her eyes still closed and peaceful. “Should Nyx completely erase the day, Nyx will completely erase me.” “Why are you asking me then? I’m just....Shiloh.” “No, you’re are not merely ‘just Shiloh’.” The goddess hummed. “You are Shiloh Yazzie, and your charm speaking is the strongest I have ever encountered. And that is why I invite you on my quest to return to the sky.” Category:Leave in the Dusk Category:TheFlameMonster